The present invention relates to a dental bridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bridge comprising an overcast which can be installed and removed easily from a subframe anchored to the jaw of a patient.
The prior art has recognized that it is desirable that bridges, when mounted in the mouth, be rigid to provide a firm and uniform bite. The advantages in providing a bridge which can be removed and reinstalled without destroying any portion of the bridge also have been noted. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,015 discloses a rigidly mounted bridge which may be removed and reinstalled by the dentist for gum treatment without destroying the bridge, or disturbing crowned pier or abutment teeth adjacent the mounted bridge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,015 accordingly discloses mounting female members and male members in both a crowned portion of the pier teeth and in the end teeth of the bridge. Screws are installed through an opening which extends through the crown portions of the pier teeth, the female member and at least part way into the male member to fix the removable bridge to the pier teeth, over the patient's gum line.
The bridge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,015 however, requires that the pier teeth be ground down and that the crown having a corresponding male or female member be mounted on the ground pier teeth. The bridge thereafter is installed by fitting together the respective male and female members and installing the retaining bolts to lock the corresponding male and female members together. Removal of the bridge requires that the retaining bolts be at least partially withdrawn to permit separation of the male and female members.